Fruits Basket Shorts
by sparrowismyhummingbird
Summary: A series of one-shots. Taking requests, any pairing, any theme. Rated T or below. PM me or review to send your request and requesters will recieve teasers before publishing. M-rated requests will be uploaded in a seperate collection. Thank you.
1. Silver Serpent

**If you enjoy my writing then please follow sparrowfanfic on Twitter (the link is on my profile) for sneak peeks, fan art, Q&A's (via tumblr) and much more! =)**

**This is a series of one-shots, all T rated, pairings are as requested. Themes can be pretty much anything and anyone who requests will get a teaser sent via a reply to the request. You will also be thanked and mentioned at the beginning of the one-shot. **

**NOTE: I will accept M-rated one-shot requests, but please be aware that they will be posted in a separate collection for the convenience of readers who don't like that particular content. **

**So anyway, enjoy! Cyber-Mince Pies for all who review! ;) **

**AyamexMine **

Running.

That's what it felt like.

I was breathing like I had just run a marathon when in actual fact I was sat on the floor up against a wall, not running anywhere. Short, sharp and quick came my breaths.

_Was this what hyperventilating felt like? Oh no! What if I were to faint?(!)_

I was alone in the shop. Ayame was still yet to arrive for the day and with every passing second I longed for him to step through the door.

The place was quiet save for my breathing, I made sure never to take my eyes of the creature in front of me. Coiled up on the carpeted floor, it almost seemed to have a look of despair on its tiny features.

The tiniest flick of its tail and I squeaked.

_Oh please hurry Ayame! _

What was keeping him? Surely the bitterly cold weather outside would be a cause for him to hurry here quicker than usual?

My glasses slipped down my nose and I pushed them back up, still not looking away from the grey snake before me.

I wasn't afraid of it. No, I was afraid of what it might do to me should I anger it. So I stayed sat on the ground, my knees brought up to my chest and my hands pressing my dress against my skin protectively. There was no way I was about to let it venture up into my skirts!

The snake lifted its head at that moment to look directly at me and I froze. Would it bite me?

_Oh please! Something! Anything! Something happen just to help me free of this creature! Please! _

As if on cue, right at that moment a loud 'poof' sound suddenly erupted and I jumped so abruptly it caused me to bang my head on the wall behind me.

I must have banged it pretty hard for my vision blurred and combined with my erratic breathing pattern, blackness slowly clouded over me and soon enough I had fallen unconscious.

~xxx~

When I awoke, I was filled with happiness to see Ayame was there.

'Where were you?' I managed to ask while I tried to sit up.

'Don't move, my dear. You banged your head rather forcefully! I don't want you having a concussion now do I?' he chuckled and smiled warmly while he lay me back down again.

I noticed he'd placed a pillow under my head from the sofa where we usually took clients to try things on. Scanning him quickly, I also noticed his ties on his robe were done up wrong. There were several left at the top.

'Your robe. You've not done it up right.' I cocked my head to the side. Usually he was so precise about his appearance.

'Oh! Deary me!' He moved to adjust it and I averted my eyes with a blush. 'That must have been when I was rushing to get ready this morning! I slept in you see, and I had to dress in a hurry.' He spoke with his usual elegant tone and it caused me to look past the fact I had a hint that he was fibbing.

I smiled, then realised that the snake was nowhere to be seen.

'Oh no! Where's the snake gone? Ayame! There was a snake! Quick! We must find it! What if it has slithered into a dress? The client will surely-'

'Shh.' Ayame muted me by pressing a finger gently to my lips and I blushed again. 'Don't worry my dear. I found the snake and let him outside. He's gone.' He comforted me and I sighed in relief.

'Good.' I murmured.

'Right!' he clapped his hands and stood up, his long, silver hair falling elegantly around him. He held out a hand to me and helped me up. 'Let's go and make dreams come true!' He twirled away and sang to himself.

I giggled as he disappeared around the corner.

**Thank you for reading, me lovelies! Don't forget to send in your requests! =) **

**~sparrowismyhummingbird~ **


	2. Whispering Tears

**MomijixTohru - as requested by Broken-Zodiac. **

**Whispering Tears**

He never truly knew why she did this. It was a common occurrence now. Ever since he left she had come to him for comfort. Support.

He had tried his best to do so, but he always felt he hadn't quite given enough. He felt there was something more he could do to help her. If only he wasn't so blind as to not see it when it was staring him straight in the face.

'M-Momiji.' a soft sobbing broke his thoughts and he was reminded of his current situation.

'Yes Tohru?' he answered worriedly.

'Th-Thank you, for listening to me.' she continued, her voice breaking a little.

'No problem Tohru, I cant imagine how sad you must be feeling.' he sighed. His usual chirpy self had disappeared and in its place was a sympathetic, more mature state of mind.

'I'm…glad I can talk to you like this.' she whispered. He swore that he could hear the tears glide down her cheeks as she spoke. Almost like they were straining to join the whisper so he could hear them too. If only he was with her, he would have held her and told her he would always be there.

But he wasn't, so he wouldn't, so he couldn't.

Momiji had been told, by Shigure, that he was to leave Tohru.

'_As much as it pains my heart to say it…she needs to see if Kyo will return. If you run to comfort her straight away, she will never believe that Kyo could ever love her again. Which I think is wrong.' _Shigure had said sternly but softly too. He realised that if Momiji ran to Tohru whenever she cried, she would never believe that Kyo could love her again. She needed to be alone with her thoughts and feelings, and decide that for herself.

Momiji, however, didn't understand the author's deep meaning to such a simple sentence. He thought Shigure was just being mean to Tohru, so he decided to comfort her in the only way he could. By phone.

'Momiji?' Tohru's broken voice interrupted Momiji's thoughts once again.

'Sorry Tohru.'

She chuckled a little. 'Don't be. I'm extremely glad you called though…'

Momiji could almost see her bowing her head with a blush.

'I'm extremely glad I called too Tohru, I hate hearing you so upset. I wanted to check up on you. Now I know it was good that I did.' he sighed.

'Well, I feel a little better now.' He had to admit she did sound happier than before, but not by much.

'Good.' he smiled. 'And Tohru?'

'Hmm?'

'Don't ever let Kyo do this to you again. I know he may come back but…if this ever happens again…don't wait for him. Come home.' Momiji said surprisingly seriously.

'Momiji? Are you okay?' she sounded worried now.

'I'm fine Tohru, honest.'

'Okay, I'm glad.'

'I'm glad too.' he smiled and held the phone closer to his ear, almost as if it meant he was hugging her. 'I'm glad you're feeling better Tohru. I hate it so much when you're upset.'

'Me too.' she giggled and he giggled back. 'Maybe I should have been your girlfriend.' she continued to giggle down the phone as Momiji's cheeks heated.

For once, he was glad they were only on the phone.


End file.
